Never Leave Me
by JasperForTheWin
Summary: They have won the war against Gaea, and it's time for the Romans to leave the Greek camp, and time for Piper to let Jason go. Jasper fluff! Please Read! One-shot.


**This is my first fan-fic so I hope it's not too crappy. Please be nice!**

* * *

They had won the war against Gaea. She should be happy right? But she wasn't, and there was only one reason why she wasn't celebrating like the others. Jason Grace.

Sure, there had been talk about the Romans moving their camp next door to camp half-blood, but not all the Romans were so keen on it, meaning Octavian. Whenever he could find someone who would listen to him he would rage about the Greeksplanning to kill the Romans and other crap like that, even when they had just fought a war together, and won. So the Romans where going back to their home, and she would probably never see Jason ever again.

All the Romans where beginning to pack up there things from the cabins they had been staying in. Piper watched as the Aphrodite kids helped the Venus kids collect their gear, and even trading a few of their products. They weren't leaving until tomorrow at noon, but the Venus kids were always neat, tidy, and prepared. The girls were all crying about how much they were going to miss each other, and the boys looked miserable, promising that they would write or iris message. It was funny how well they all actually got along.

Piper sighed, dragging herself off her bed. She needed some air. Some fresh air that wasn't clogged up with the smell of perfumes and makeup which made her choke. She needed to think. She headed towards the door passing Lacy who scrunched up her eyebrows, her pretty little face turning into a worried frown. _Are you alright? _She seemed to say. Piper gave the girl a small smile and nodded, leaving the cabin.

She wandered through the camp, lost in her thoughts, until she found herself on the beach. She sat down digging her toes into the cold, rough sand. Jason was leaving. Tomorrow! What did that make them then? She guessed they would have to break up. He was probably better off with someone like Reyna anyway. She knew Jason had said otherwise but Reyna was stunning, powerful, and just had that air about her. She was… perfect. Everything that Piper couldn't be. Stop it! She told herself, as she felt tears filling her eyes. She pulled her legs up to her chest, and hugged them, resting her chin on her knees.

As much as she wanted him to stay, she somehow knew he couldn't. In the end he was Roman, and she was, well, Greek. Jason was the Roman Praetor, and she knew he could never give that up, he had worked too hard and for too long to let it go, and most importantly that's were his friends were, his family. His real family. Would he forget about her and Leo? Probably. She sighed. Piper Mclean was madly in love with Jason Grace, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She jumped as she felt someone sit down beside her, interrupting her thoughts, sitting close so that their shoulders were brushing against one another. It sent small jolts all through her body, making her tingle, and her heart to beat faster. She knew exactly who it was. "Hey Pipes," was all he said,

"Hey Jason"

"So, uh, what are you doing," he asked avoiding the conversation they both knew was to come.

"Just thinking," was all she said

"What about", he whispered, lacing his fingers through her own, fitting his rough hand perfectly in hers.

Piper looked down at her toes, dug into the cold sand, and sighed. Her breath came out shaky, surprising her, and making her realise how nervous she actually was. She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes that were so full of concern, losing herself in them for a minute.

"Us," she finally replied biting her bottom lip and looking down at her toes once again.

"I've been thinking about us too," he said softly.

Now he was the one looking down at the sand, and her looking at him. He looked tired, and his blonde hair was messy like he had just woken up, but even then he was stunningly good looking. She waited for him to continue.

"I don't, I, I don't want to lose you but, I, I don't, I can't," he stuttered, taking a deep breath.

"Hey," She said lifting up his chin so that he was looking her in the eyes, "I understand, and it's ok. You need to do what you think is best."

She felt a great pain in her chest now, as if someone had just stabbed her a hundred times over, but she also felt lighter. She didn't want to lose him. She knew that much, but she wanted him to be happy, and she knew she was making the right decision by letting him go.

A silent tear slid down his face, "Thank you," was all he said, as he pulled her in closer, cherishing what was probably going to be their last moment together.

Then Jason pulled away, leaving her feeling cold and lonely, and looked at her again, "If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

She pushed the confusion away, and gave him a small nod, "Sure."

"Camp Jupiter isn't moving here because some people still don't trust the Greeks, but Lupa says that Juno has ordered that we visit every 6 months, to you know, keep the family together in a way," He started, swallowing nervously he continued, "And that after a year we assess the possibility of moving next to you guys, in hope that the visits have built some trust between the camps. So Piper Mclean, will you still be my girlfriend?"

Piper took a deep breath in, over whelmed by what she had just heard. She would see Jason again, he might even live here, and he still liked her! She felt her hand shaking slightly in his, and then she remembered he was still waiting on her answer. She felt a small smile playing on her lips, "Yes," was all she said.

Jason's eyes lit up and he smiled at her, making her stomach go all crazy like there was a zoo trapped in there or something. He leant in pulling her towards him crashing their lips together, and for that moment she could forget about all her problems, all her worries, and just enjoy being with him.

They both parted for air, and Piper rested her head on his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"I love you Sparky," She said softly,

"I love you too Beauty Queen."


End file.
